


Eavesdropping

by CuteCat213



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Eavesdropping, Humor, M/M, Milly (she requires her own warning), Misunderstandings, One Shot, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/pseuds/CuteCat213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eavesdropping is rude, crude, and, apparently, about as trustworthy as the latest rumors; but that doesn't stop Milly from barging in to Lelouch's and listening to the 'interesting' interaction she can hear happening on the other side of the bedroom door... SuzaLulu, rated for minor (depending on your veiw) suggestiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

"Careful with the teeth!"

"This isn't my first time, Suzaku." a moment of silence, "Damn, will you hold still?"

"This  _is_ my first time doing this, Lelouch; I'm a little uneasy."

"Don't worry about it, I've done this plenty of times before. Now for the sake of all that's holy,  _stop wriggling_."

"I'm trying. But your- ah!"

"There. Now let me slick it up first."

"No, I thin-"

"Suzaku, I'm telling you-"

"Lelouch-"

"Fine! Put it in, but don't complain to me when this all goes horribly wrong."

* * *

 

Milly had had an interesting morning. After failing to find her favorite vict- er,  _Student Council members_! She had gone to Lelouch's to drag him bodily to the meeting.  _Nothing_  was going to stop her! Except for what was quite possibly a yaoi interaction she could hear happening in the bedroom.

The front door had been unlocked and slightly ajar, the house empty... but for the tantalizing sounds coming from behind the bedroom door...

"Ma-mph!"

Milly wrapped her hand around Rivalz' mouth, "Shh!"

He looked at her questioningly, but anything that caused her Cheshire cat grin was best left unasked about. He looked pleadingly over at Shirley, who only responded to their President's unspoken order for silence with a confused shrug, probably wondering what they were all doing in Lulu's house, waiting by the door in stealth mode.

* * *

 

"Ouch! Son of a-"

"Sorry!"

"Dammit, Suzaku,  _this_ is why I told you to let me lube it up first!"

"I'm sorry, Lulu. I jus-"

"Ah!  _Don't move_!"

"Sorry!"

"Are you happy now? I'm bleeding and you are, I fervently hope, extremely uncomfortable."

"I am..."

"What, happy now?"

"Extremely uncomfortable. Lelouch, can I move yet?"

"Absolutely not! I'm in  _pain_  here! I'm not sure I'll ever let you move again, now shut up and hold still."

* * *

 

Rivalz was certain his face was about to spontaneously combust. Milly had an enormous grin on her face, and a rill of blood trickling from her nose which she stemmed with a handkerchief. Poor Shirley had fainted dead away.

* * *

 

"...I'm  _really_  sorry, Lulu."

"*sigh* It's fine, Suzaku."

"I could always-"

"No, we've come this far, I don't want to have to go through all of this all over again."

"So can I...?"

"Yeah, go ahead and move now." a moment of silence, then, "Ah!"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. I told you I've done this before. See? Not so bad now, is it?"

"I really feel like I should be the one asking you that. You're still bleeding..."

"It's fine, you can kiss it better later. Now-"

Milly couldn't contain herself any longer and burst through the door pointing at the duo, "AHH... ha...?"

All parties froze, staring at one another in surprise. Milly's face fell. There was Lulu, kneeling on the floor in front of Suzaku. A fully clothed Suzaku, with a bar of soap?

Rivalz wasn't sure if this could have been any more embarrassing if Lelouch and Suzaku had actually been doing what Milly and they had thought. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Um... what are you guys doing?"

Emerald and amethyst eyes blinked before Lelouch pointed at the rust-colored coat he was holding, "Suzaku's coat has a sticky zipper. I'm helping him fix it." he held up the other thing he had, "Bar soap works wonders on these things."

"...What are  _you guys_  doing? And what's wrong with Shirley?" the brunette asked.

Rivalz stuttered, "We were- well, I mean- we... We came to get you for the Student Council meeting! Yes, the meeting!"

The best friends gave a synchronized raised eyebrow, "And Shirley?"

The bluenette looked at their unconscious friend hesitantly, "...Low blood sugar? A-anyway, we'll let you get back to your- whatever you were doing! Madam President, let's go!"

Milly looked extremely disappointed and sighed, "Yeah, let's go." she helped him pick up the passed-out girl and carry her out.

Suzaku and Lelouch watched them leave, "Well... that was weird."

The raven nodded, "Yeah." he turned back to what he was doing, "One of the teeth broke when it bit me, I don't think there's any salvaging this jacket."

"Sorry."

"Maybe this will be a lesson to listen to me next time, and not try zipping the stupid thing when I haven't removed my fingers yet." he shook his injured hand, "Regardless, you'll have to pick something else to wear on our date."

"But this is my favorite jacket, I need it! Please, Lelouch..."

Amethyst eyes rolled, "Fine, I'll get a new zipper from the Embroidery Club. The repairs are likely to take a few hours though."

Suzaku beamed, "Thanks, Lulu!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now disrobe so I can get to work." he stood and turned around to dig his sewing kit out from a drawer.

The raven turned back just in time to see Suzaku pull the jacket over his head, his shirt riding up and showing a tantalizing amount of sunkissed skin, and paused to watch the show. Suzaku let the jacket fall to the floor, catching sight of Lelouch standing frozen. A grin stretching his lips, and he walked over to the pale teen, wrapping his arms around the narrow waist and pulling him closer, "Think I could distract you for a little bit before you get started on my jacket?"

Lelouch tilted his head to allow better access to the wandering lips, "Mm, that depends... Think you can listen to me this time?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Then I don't see why not. It's not like we have any other pressing matters."

* * *

 

Helping Rivalz carry Shirley to her room, Milly sneezed.


End file.
